A Letter to the Emperor
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: Shuurei has a hard time getting things out, sometimes. When she promised Ryuuki she'd write to him, she didn't think it'd be quite THIS hard... oneshot


This isn't entirely true to the series.

I'm gonna go ahead and say that; since that's the truth. I haven't seen all of it, just a very small fraction, but already I love it. This ficlet is super short, just something I wanted to get out before it massacred my brain. It's supposed to just be small and light, just something to maybe make you smile for a second. So...here's hoping.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Ever.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_'Emperor Shi Ryuuki,_

_Working in your employ for the past number of--'_

There was a violent crumpling of parchment accompanied by an irritated groan from the young woman doing the crumpling. One could tell the girl had been at this for a while--there were ink smudges in different places on her hands and a few on her face, even, and the ground around her little desk was littered with balled-up attempts at the letter she had been trying to compose.

This was Shuurei Ko, the young daughter of Shouka Ko, the keeper of the Imperial Library. She'd been brought to the castle almost a year ago to pose as the first and still _only_ member of the Emperor, Shi Ryuuki's harem.

The reality of this was that she was to be a 'tutor' to the 'idiot king'. To educate Ryuuki in the ways of politics--since she was a woman and wasn't allowed to hold an office. Things had certainly turned out much better than she'd hoped, however, which had been a blessing. Life at the palace had been nice so far, aside from the kidnapping and the occasional arguing between the guards, or between Koyu and Shuei...

"AGH! That sounds too formal!" Shuurei moaned in exasperation. "What would Ryuuki say to something like that? He'd probably laugh at me for being so professional." The dark-haired girl folded her arms over her chest, pouting. Sighing a moment later, she collapsed back into her chair, staring at the ceiling. "Ohhh...I said I'd write him a letter, and now I'm just stalling..."

She wanted to get this done before nighttime. If she could do that, Ryuuki wouldn't see it when he came to her room to sleep.

"I can just finish it and get a servant to deliver it to him tomorrow." Early in the day, so both of them would have time to think on it. Shuurei still couldn't really comprehend the fact that she, Shuurei Ko, was writing a _love note_. And so she started trying to write again.

_'To the Emperor Ryuuki,_

_I am writing you this letter to tell you--'_

Another dud. If she was just sending this via a servant, there was no one else who was really going to see it. She could just say 'Ryuuki' and that would be fine. She had a feeling the emperor would appreciate that more anyways. But how to get all of her feelings out! She just didn't know what to say. Resting for a moment, she relaxed in her chair, gazing out one of her octagonal windows at the pond and blossoming cherry-trees beyond. _'I need to compose my thoughts. I can't ramble, this time...I just need to say what I want to say...'_ She thought, sighing. It was warm today, she noticed; the beginning of summer. For a moment, she wondered what Ryuuki was doing right now, as it was. She hadn't seen him all day. He was usually sneaking up on her at some point or other...

It was a bit later when inspiration hit, after she'd watched the cherry trees swaying in the spring breezes and the koi fish kissing the surface of the water. She took up a final piece of parchment and got her ink, and set about her calligraphy, a small smile on her face that seemed to become warmer with every stroke of her brush. This time, she had it. This was the one. She continued her composition until dinner was brought to her, and before she ate, she sealed and signed the letter with the little seal Ryuuki had given her months ago. Smiling gently, she tucked the paper away, and waited for Ryuuki to come to bed.

The next morning, Emperor Shi Ryuuki was delivered a sealed roll of parchment just before his morning meeting with the advisors. He was a tad surprised to see Shuurei's litte ink-seal on the outside, and sat down to read it before the Advisors arrived. It was short, but he felt it said all it was supposed to.

_"Dear Ryuuki._

_Do you remember what I told you when I first came here, and met you? I said to you, 'I have faith in you.' and I do, your highness, I promise. I always have. Of course, at that time, I thought my job would be much harder than it turned out to be, but what I got was one of the many surprises you present me with. But before I ramble..._

_I've been living with you for a while now, your highness--**Ryuuki**, and I realized that never once have I written you anything. I've heard all sorts of stories about people writing secret notes to one another, so let's call this my 'secret note' to you. And my secret message?_

_Ryuuki Shi, I will always be here to support you and to stand by your side. I want to make this journey with you, and see what kind of man you become at the end. I have faith in you, and I know that destiny brought us together for a reason. Let's make our way together, Ryuuki, you and I. We'll run after the dream together._

_Because I will always believe in you,_

_Your tutor, Shuurei."_

There was a smile on Ryuuki's face that day, one that didn't go away for a long time.


End file.
